<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by eviestevie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826489">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie'>eviestevie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CRWBY pls I need a bees reunion, F/F, Something wholesome, im not sure which I prefer, or angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated for their missions, team JOYR and team RNBW finally come back together in the Schnee Manor. Allowing two partners to discuss their team’s differences in ideas of what’s best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a purely self indulgent bees fic because I am desperate for them to reunite as soon as possible </p><p>Enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re back!” </p><p>Blake woke up from her rough sleep and sat up in the large chair she was curled up in. It appeared that just as she was finally falling asleep something happens.</p><p>Although, processing Ruby’s words, she supposed she didn’t mind being woken up. Quickly, she jumped out of her chair and left the large Schnee living room, sparing a quick glance to a still unconscious Nora laying wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.</p><p>Heading towards the hall of the Schnee Manor entrance, she was met with a relieving but heartbreaking sight. Team JOYR were back, but someone was missing.</p><p>Ruby stood in front of an exhausted Yang, dark circles sat under her eyes, almost making her look sickly as the cold weather of Atlas made her skin rather pale. The only colour in her face being the red flush of her cheeks from the cold.</p><p>“He’s gone. Salem took him.”</p><p>Blake’s heart sank. She heard quiet sobbing from her leader as Ruby teared up and wrapped her arms around her tired sisters neck, burying her face into her shoulder. Yang held her tightly as her feet dangled slightly off the ground due to their height difference.</p><p>“We’ll get him back Ruby.” Jaune reassured, attempting to remain positive. “We have to.”</p><p>“Yeah, we will.” Ruby sniffled, then changing the subject to something more uplifting.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back.” She mumbled into Yang’s shoulder. “I was worried.”</p><p>“Hey, c’mon. It’s me that should be worrying about you.” Yang replied.</p><p>Jaune and Ren walked past the sisters, sharing a glance and a nod at Blake. The Faunus informed them of Nora’s current state, to which both boys sped off into the living room to see their teammate.</p><p>Blake felt entitled not to interrupt Yang and Ruby’s reunion, she was worried about them due to their disagreement back in Mantle. Though based on what she could see, there wasn’t much to worry about. Weiss was right, they were siblings, one fight wasn’t going to destroy a lifelong bond.</p><p>As if called by Blake’s thoughts, the ex-heiress appeared by the Faunus’ side, watching the reconciliation in front of them. Weiss noticed how Blake’s gaze had fell to a particular partner, and as she shuffled on her feet where she stood, the heiress new immediately what was going on in her teammate’s head. Weiss nudged Blake with her elbow, when she got her attention she gestured with her head towards Yang, grinning slightly. Blake turned away, huffing and concealing her flushed face by messing with her hair. Weiss just rolled her eyes, sighed, then walked over to the rest of her team, pulling the duo into a hug. When they let go of Yang, she stepped to the side and looked over at Blake.</p><p>Making eye contact, Blake gave a small smile to her partner, Yang returned it.</p><p>Blake walked over and stood in front of her.</p><p>“Hey.” Yang muttered, her voice sounding broken and fatigued. Despite this, she continued to smile.</p><p>Blake gently wrapped her arms around her neck, resting her chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” She replied quietly.</p><p>Yang held Blake like a lifeline, pressing her face into the side of her head and sighing contently. Eventually, Ruby and Weiss joined in with the embrace, all of them devastated by the loss of Oscar but relieved they at least still had each other.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Several hours later, after the night fell and the house sat still, Yang and Blake stayed awake sitting on the floor of the lounge by the fireplace. </p><p>Blake made tea for both of them, stepping into the room with two mugs, she placed hers on the coffee table in the centre of the room and handed Yang’s mug to her.</p><p>“Thanks.” She mumbled tiredly.</p><p>“No problem, looks like you need it.” Blake chuckled lightly.</p><p>A silence filled the room, the two partners enjoying each other’s company and drinking their tea in the quiet, no need to force a conversation or small talk. Yang finished her tea much quicker than she normally did, then she set it down on the table and sat cross legged glancing at the fire.</p><p>Blake wouldn’t have been worried about Yang’s silence, in fact she could easily understand it due to everything that’s happened. But there was something about this one, the way Yang fidgeted with her hands and bounced her leg every now and then. </p><p>What worried her the most, is that Yang hadn’t looked at her the whole time they had sat together.</p><p>Blake was tempted to speak up, but she was beaten to it.</p><p>“Are you... disappointed in me?”</p><p>“What? No, why?” Blake asked, confused and surprised by her partner’s words.</p><p>“Well, because I... I didn’t go with you... with the team.” Yang continued to fidget nervously.</p><p>“Wha—? Oh Yang.” Blake sighed, leaning forward and placing a hand on Yang’s knee, finally grabbing her attention and getting her to look up at her. “Of course I’m not disappointed.”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No! You can do what you like. I can’t control what you can and can’t do, that’s not my place to tell.” Blake explained.</p><p>“B-but... we’re a team.”</p><p>“So? That doesn’t mean we all think the same. We’re not divided for having different thoughts.”</p><p>“I know... it’s just, y’know, with Ruby...” Yang trailed off her words, guilt festering on her face.</p><p>“You feel bad, I get it. Look, I was worried when I saw you two arguing. I’ve never seen it before so to be honest, I thought the worst was going to happen.” Blake admitted her concerns, a weight lifting off her shoulders now that she knew this “fight” between sisters was over.</p><p>“I was scared too.” Yang muttered. “She’s already under a lot of pressure Blake, I thought I made it worse by disagreeing with her.”</p><p>“... Let me tell you something.” Blake placed her cup down and shuffled closer to Yang. “Ruby? She was worrying about you and the boys constantly. She was never mad or disappointed at you, I swear.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Listen Yang, Ruby respects you enough to know that trying to force you to do something you don’t want to wouldn’t help anything. It would’ve just caused a bigger fight. And yeah, it was tough being separated, but I think it was the right decision.”</p><p>“You do? You’re not mad that I didn’t go with you?”</p><p>“No, I’m not. It was... hard, but I know it was for the best.” Blake took Yang’s hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. “I wanted to go to Atlas because, like Ruby, I thought warning the rest of the world and establishing communications was important. You went to Mantle with the boys because you wanted to protect those in need of help. I can’t fault you for that. I could never be angry at you for being such a caring person.”</p><p>Yang blushed, smiling and turning her hand to hold Blake’s. “Thanks Blake.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Yang glanced down at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking up once again.</p><p>“Listen, I uh... I’m sorry for not saying goodbye.”</p><p>“It’s ok, we’re on a bit of a tight schedule.”</p><p>“Still, it was the least I could have done... but I didn’t.” Yang frowned, ashamed of her cold departure.</p><p>“Well... you’re here now.” Blake pressed her forehead against Yang’s. “That’s all that matters.”</p><p>They smiled at each other, maybe a little too long. Blake’s gaze fell to Yang’s lips for a moment, she quickly looked back up, her cheeks flushed red as she desperately hoped she didn’t notice.</p><p>She did. Blake pulled away slowly but Yang followed, their faces hovering only millimetres away from each other. Yang continued to look at her, waiting for something. Rejection, permission, anything.</p><p>Blake took a chance. She pressed her lips against Yang’s, it only lasted a second before she pulled away to look back into her eyes. Neither one rejected the motion, no protest or surprise came from her action.</p><p>Leaning forwards again, they kissed once more, this time it lasted longer as both girls felt swarmed with giddiness and elation, Blake cupped Yang’s face in her hands as Yang wrapped her arms around her waist. </p><p>Months of walking around each other, unsure that they would ever find the time to express how they felt.</p><p>Perhaps the end of the world was enough inspiration to take action.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>